Gam (Pantheon)
= The Pantheon of Gam = There is a pantheon of deities, 6 in all, who are all understood to actually be aspects of a single deity known as “Gam”. Various region and racial variants exist and there are even several rival religious instituted who espouse different doctrine but the world mostly all worships Gam in some form or another. Gam cannot be directly beseeched and you must pray to one of his/her (Gam is sexless) aspects. ' ' Honku (Gam the Benevolent) Worshipers: Healers, lovers, children, artists, doctors, revelers, drinkers, and dancers. Honku is Gam’s loving aspect who showers the world with infinite kindness to offset the weakness in the world. Honku appears as an old, paternal, man with kind eyes. Honku is also the god of joy and creativity- inspiring those who need it and lighting the fire in the hearts of the just. Honku is the giver of life and protector of children. He exists, in part, within each of us. ' ' Vikmar (Gam the Just) Worshipers: Paladins, lawmakers, judges, warriors, kings, elected officials Vikmar is a harsh aspect of Gam who eternally crusades against evil and does battle against the wicked. Vikmar is a young, spry, hearty woman in armor who is sometimes glimpsed amongst the fray on battlefields. Vikmar accepts no shortcuts, demands just laws, will not accept inequality, and never accepts laziness as an excuse. Vikmar is not always willing to compromise her romantic/idealistic ideas when they come in contact with real world situations and is quite stubborn. It is believed that Vikmar’s physical form is the sun. Lemay (Gam the Wise) Worshipers: Merchants, scientists, historians, writers Lemay is Gam in its infinite wisdom and represents as a social and economic change. She is the march of progress, the eventually rise and fall of civilizations, and the march of technology. Lemay is invoked to grant insight- as Lemay knows all but cannot change anything. In some ways Lemay represents fate and consistency. Lemay knows all things and all possible deviations of “all things”. Tikma (Gam the Destroyer) Worshipers: Morticians, soldiers, evil clerics, psychopomps Tikma is the forlorn aspect of Gam know as the “destroyer” or the “taker of all things” and represents Gam as the end of all things. It is said all things come from Honku and go to Tikma. Tikma is death. Timka is often invoked in rituals to keep her away. She appears as a beautiful, raven haired, woman with no eyes and the legs of a skeleton to take those whose time has come. She is not wicked, conniving, or rageful- quite the opposite. She is the inevitable end of all things, cold and emotionless as the grave. Tikma is the price those who break the law pay. Tikma’s physical presence is believed to be the moon. Godaime (Gam the Eternal) Worshipers: Druids, animals, outsiders, philosophers Godaime is Gam as it represents the planet, nature, and time. Godaime is a very “cosmic” presence that seeks balance while at the same time seeking to keep things changing. Godaime’s physical form is the planet itself. Godaime is concerned mostly with nature and animals, the changing of the seasons, and the lack of perversion of the land. Zek (Gam the Spontaneous) Worshipers: Mad men, adventurers, revolutionaries, terrorists, romantics Zek is Gam as mystery and unknown. Zek alone can defy fate and evade the knowledge laid out in the mind of Lamay. Zek is spontaneity, ingenuity, madness, adventure, betrayal, and improbability all at once. He is rage and he is passion, he is fear and he is hope. He is destruction for the sake of shaking things up, the damn that breaks to flood a town so that a bird may find a dry spot to perch. He is unreason but progress. He is wonder and chance. It is not evil to worship Zek, though he is decidedly disruptive. Many adventurers worship Zek.'' Category:Pantheon Category:Gods